


「ALL罗」百万英镑宝贝（下）

by BAW



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bottom!cristiano
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAW/pseuds/BAW
Summary: 看了上一章大家对车中人的猜测，大家真的都⋯⋯好纯情啊？！！！都是1v1！这让我情何以堪⋯⋯我常常因为过于变态而感到和大家格格不入⋯⋯总之⋯⋯群P！警告雷者千万千万勿入！！！





	「ALL罗」百万英镑宝贝（下）

（三）

车停的很近，一个高个男人从车上急匆匆地跳下来，他拉高围巾挡住大半张脸，一头金发在夜色中也显得过分闪亮，克里斯抬头望过去，直直撞进他深蓝的眼瞳里。

玛丽迅速评估来客的车和衣着，眼睛一亮，朝克里斯比了个暗号——这看起来是个寻欢作乐的公子哥，他们可以采用高档价位计划。

“你好，呃⋯⋯”金发男人礼貌地问了好，就支支吾吾地说不出话了，一句话没说，耳朵先红了个透彻，这下玛丽更肯定她的判断了——这肯定是个闲得没事想找找新乐子的公子哥，估计还是个新手。她不由得为克里斯松了一口气——这可比那些心理扭曲的中年危机好多了。

玛丽很有些经纪人的自觉，她努力挺了挺身板，试图用十二公分高跟鞋压倒对方的气势——老天，他真是高得可怕，“帅哥，需要找个伴儿吗？”

金发客人点点头，“和朋友们一起玩游戏⋯⋯惩罚任务是出去找个人陪我们⋯⋯呃，一起玩。”他看了一眼克里斯。

拙劣的谎言。玛丽在心里翻了个白眼。这种想在成人礼聚会上尝尝鲜的小年轻她见多了。

他的英语不错，但多少还有些口音，意外地和克里斯有点像，玛丽猜他也许也来自英吉利海峡彼岸。

“人多要加钱，这你知道吧？”玛丽道，这位客人的声音听起来很年轻，玛丽不在乎他成没成年，只担心他不懂“规矩”，“还有，人太多我们可吃不消，事先讲好，玩可要注意分寸，不能强迫我朋友。”

金发客人乖乖地点了点头，蓝眼睛真诚无比，“我们只是普通聚会。”

“那好，”玛丽思来想去，找不出不接受的理由，最坏无非是一群发疯青少年想试试刺激的罢了——而且看看他们派来的代表吧，天真都写在眼睛里了，她打赌不少同行愿意打折接这个单子，“按规矩，先付定金。”

她朝克里斯使了个眼色，克里斯道：“7⋯⋯”7是他的幸运数字，克里斯侧着头绞尽脑汁回想“70镑”的英文。

玛丽恨铁不成钢，早知道她就该摁住克里斯好好练英语。算了，7镑就7镑吧，玛丽转向客人时，对方已经在点钞票了，她瞥了一眼，吓得心脏停跳，7000镑。

伦敦最高级的妓女一晚上也不值这个价，这还只是定金。

而对方的眼神⋯⋯非要形容的话，就像第一次逛奢侈品店，买了一堆GUCCI，结账时却发现只要100镑⋯⋯翻译一下就是——比我想的要便宜多了。

行吧。玛丽翻了个白眼，默默诅咒这些该死的不识柴米油盐贵的有钱人，替克里斯把钱收好。

他们抓住了只大肥羊。年轻，有钱，还完全不懂市场行情，半个红灯区的妓女都要嫉妒得发疯。

明明是再幸运不过的情况，可看着克里斯上车的背影，玛丽心头还是扫过一阵挥不去的忧伤。

（四）

“不好意思⋯⋯但我需要蒙住你的眼睛。”金发客人遮遮掩掩地说，“我的朋友们想玩点神秘的⋯⋯”

克里斯愣住了。他不知道该怎么回应，对一个新手来说，接下来发生的每件事都是新情况。他不介意答应，倒不如说他觉得蒙上眼睛自己还会好受点。但又不确定这合不合“规矩”——这件事似乎比他想象的要复杂太多。

“价格无所谓。”金发客人看见他的犹豫，急忙补充道。

克里斯实在没理由拒绝，点了点头。

领带覆盖住视线的刹那，一阵恐慌袭上心头——既是对未知的恐惧又是对丧失身体掌控权的无所适从。克里斯强迫自己压下思绪，拿出职业态度——他已经下定了决心。

“看不出来啊geri，速度很快嘛。 ”

克里斯被推进房门的那一刻，所有视线都集中过来，起哄打趣、吹口哨调笑声一拥而上。他努力勉强自己挺直腰板。

“你从哪个球队的青训营挖过来的？他打扮得像个新入队的小鬼！”一个声音大笑着接近，顺手撩起克里斯的衣服，握住他没几分肉的腰， “没想到你喜欢这款的。”

“得了吧瑞恩，你不喜欢？你们不喜欢的话我不介意单独带他去楼上。”另一个声音插进来，“geri眼光不错，你得承认他屁股很翘。”

“想得美，加里。”瑞恩笑着回应，顺手把克里斯扯过去摁在他膝盖上，“怎么样，第一次你来吧，geri。你点的菜，你尝第一口。别让人家说我们欺负新人。”

“嗯⋯⋯”geri犹豫着，他不习惯在别人的围观下做爱——倒不如说他根本没有做爱的经验，他本来打算把人带来就打道回府，但不知为何，此时却移不开脚步。

一只大手伸进T恤抓住克里斯的腰，一手拔下他宽松的球裤，口袋里的润滑剂和套子散落一地，克里斯被对方按在皮质沙发上，紧紧地抓住扶手。突然屁股一凉，几乎半瓶润滑液淋在了他屁股上。

“靠，你这技术可真够烂的。”又一个陌生的声音插进来，“等等⋯⋯你成年了吗？”

“两个月前。”

克里斯顿时紧张了起来，他没想到对方比自己还小——一个刚跨入成年人世界的青少年。

geri一心开发宝藏。他试探性地探入两根手指，克里斯紧张下肉穴绞得死紧，光是想想一会儿的体验geri就感到头皮发麻。

“哈，怪不得。”那个声音道，“让开，让我教教你。”

“范尼。”加里警告道。

“得了吧，我又不打算和他抢头一次。”范尼舔了舔嘴唇，毫不留情地接手了geri的工作。克里斯咬住嘴唇把额头抵上沙发靠背。范尼的动作粗鲁直接，他的手指长而有力，在紧闭的肉穴内肆意搅动张合，按揉每一寸肌肉。按到某个点时，克里斯呜咽一声，腰不自觉地垮了下去。他听见周围的人抽了一口气，一只手控制不住地沿着他的腰臀弧度摩挲。范尼深吸了一口气，拍了拍他的屁股，“准备好了。⋯⋯不过你得快点，我可不确定能等到你结束。”

geri用不着他提醒。金发的年轻人将他亲手挑选的猎物牢牢掌控在身下，少年单薄的腰身在他的触碰下轻微颤抖，连声音也是颤抖的：“那个，套⋯⋯套子⋯⋯” 事情发展得太快，克里斯只能小声重复着玛丽反复叮嘱他的几个单词。他现在才感觉到黑暗的可怕，他像是待在一片虚空中，只能感受到后腰上宽大手掌的热度，以及身后人贴近他后颈的炽热的吐息——“太小了，戴不上。我可以不用吗？”

克里斯闭上了嘴——这位客人付的钱足够无套上他几十次。

geri深吸一口气，挺身刺入，旋即就被那从未体验过的绝妙快感俘获了，完全控制不了自己的动作，只渴望对那快乐的源泉无尽地索取。

克里斯没忍住哭了出来，套太小不是借口，geri实在大得可怕，他已经感觉被撑开到极限了，可对方似乎还没完全捅进来。一动起来更是像要把他整个人劈开，几次抽插他的小腹就已经被撞得酸麻了。克里斯在野蛮的冲撞中完全掌控不了身体的平衡，他弓起肩膀试图支撑起身体，手肘在冰凉的皮革上被撞动得打滑。最终他只能把头埋在手臂里，试图堵住那些呜咽来保留最后一点“专业人士”的尊严。

四周的调笑声逐渐消失了，渐渐加重的喘息声此起彼伏，旁观者们的裤链被粗暴地拉开，在围观性事时早已性致勃勃的器官被急切的抚摸——他们中可没有一个善于忍耐。

终于，geri在一阵急切的抽插后射在了甬道深处。克里斯因跪姿而绷紧的双腿一颤，最终无力地跪坐在了地上，大腿后的肌肉还是一阵阵抽痛。

“操！”等待的足够久的人忍不住爆了粗口，“geri，你再不完事我都怀疑你到底是不是个处了。”

克里斯趴伏在沙发上，脊背剧烈起伏，他的第一次远超出一个新手所能承受的激烈程度了，但他可没有机会休息，一只健壮的手臂揽着他的腰把他拉进一个坚实的怀抱里，另一只手掐住了他的下颌，“我可等不了下一轮了，我猜他的嘴能有点用处。”

“geri可是挑了个雏儿，活儿可真是完全没有。”

“或许我们能教会他⋯⋯今晚有的是时间。”

“怎么，geri，玩了一轮就要走？”

“到底是西班牙人，热情来得快去得也快。”

“哈哈哈，他还小呢，初夜就参与这样的也太超过了，让他回家休息吧。”

geri道别后就快速离开了，他怕再慢一点就会被那淫乐的泥沼吞没。  
他知道接下来会发生什么，那才是今晚的大戏⋯⋯他本可以留下，在盛宴中尽情享受，但不知怎的，他不愿看到刚刚在自己身下承欢的人又被别人拥抱，哪怕这是他的本职工作。

“不过我们可得谢谢geri，他们西班牙人挑屁股的眼光可真是不错。”

“让这孩子歇歇吧，刚刚可够他受的。”

“得了吧，里奥，你硬得都快把裤子顶破了。”一只手粗暴地拨弄克里斯挺直的性器，“我看他精神着呢，你说呢，小婊子，想不想再被操上几轮？”

被摁在男人腿间的卷毛脑袋轻轻地点了点。

周围爆发出一阵大笑。

“操，可真是个听话的小婊子。”一只手把克里斯后穴溢出的精液在腿根上抹开，就着精液的润滑直接插入，“操，被干过一次还他妈这么紧，真是天生干这行的。”

另一个人引导着克里斯张开嘴，“用用你的舌头，男孩，你知道该怎么做的。”

克里斯身子被顶得向前耸动，喉咙口被动地迎向性器头部。他根本听不懂这些人的话——他的英语本来就差，脑子被操成一团果冻时更是一句也听不懂，而分享他的这群男人似乎也并不都是英国人，有的带着异国口音，有的干脆忍不住说了母语。他只知道要尽力让他们满意，问他问题就点头，肉棒送到嘴边就乖乖张开嘴含住。

“对，多舔舔它，试着收紧喉咙⋯⋯哦操，”瑞恩被克里斯突然的吮吸动作激得深吸一口气，忍不住抓住那头卷毛横冲直撞起来，“你自找的，男孩。”

范尼对于身下人的分心很不满，“屁股抬高点，你听得懂吧？”他俯身凑到克里斯耳边，性器随着动作推得更深，“我.在.操.你，听得懂吗？”

克里斯惊惶地回过头，他浸满泪水的眼睛被领带遮住了，被汗水润湿的卷发垂在眉梢上，眉尾纤细上挑，艳丽低贱。

“我打赌你是那种喜欢讨好别人的人，尤其是年长的人，不是吗？垂着眼睛讨好地看着他们，趴在膝上舔你糖爹的屌，让他们把钞票塞进你臀缝里。”范尼凑在克里斯耳边说，“叫声Daddy听听。”

不知哪个词触动了他的神经，克里斯拼命挣扎起来。然而，他的挣扎在这群身强力壮的男人中显得太过微不足道，两个人轻而易举地抓住了他的手腕，把圆钝的手引向他们硬得发痛的性器，瑞恩拍了拍他的脸颊，劝诱道：“继续你该干的，乖男孩，干完了才有牛奶奖励。”

“你把小猫惹毛了，范尼。”加里责怪道。

“我的错，”范尼不在意地大笑，“他的英语比我想得要好。”

他伸手抚弄克里斯的性器和乳尖，克里斯在前后夹击的刺激下终于呜咽着射了出来。范尼在后穴的缠绵瑟缩中毫不留情地射进了深处。

另一头瑞恩也在男孩口中释放了，猝不及防的射精让克里斯蜷缩在地面上不住地咳嗽，来不及吞咽的精液顺着脸颊淌了下来，瑞恩刮下他脸颊上的精液，抹在他嘴唇上，“乖男孩，咽下去。”

克里斯喉结颤动，乖乖地舔净瑞恩手指上的精液吞下去。

加里接手了瑞恩的位置，一边招呼道：“来吧，韦恩，你难道就在一边干看着？”

“呃，我⋯⋯”这个声音羞涩又年轻。

“来吧，那边让给你，”里奥拍了拍他的肩膀，走到加里旁边，看着男孩在两根性器间无助地周旋，“你可是今天的功臣，好好享受。”

“你不上算了，我来。”范尼撇了撇嘴。

韦恩瞪了他一眼，走过去抓住了那只诱惑了他许久的纤巧脚踝，克里斯后穴里的精液刚刚淌出穴口，就又被深深地送了进去。

“别急，范尼，夜还很长，他会照顾好我们的。”加里轻轻揉了揉克里斯的卷发，抹掉了发梢上沾染的精液。

夜还未深，淫乱的水声已不绝于耳。

里奥是个好老师，动作也温柔得多。他引导着克里斯怎样用嘴唇包裹龟头，舌尖怎样灵活地戳弄，加里是他们教学成果的另一个实践对象，他用揉弄男孩乳尖的力度来暗示克里斯学习的效果，总的来说，克里斯是个好学生。

韦恩迷恋地抚摸克里斯修长笔直，此刻跪在冰凉的大理石地砖上完全敞开的腿，精液、爱液与润滑混合的液体沿着两人交合处溢出，顺着大腿划下淫糜的痕迹，“他会是个好前锋的，如果他踢球的话。他会跑得很快的。”

“前提是他没有被铲断腿，他的脚踝我用点力就能折断。”加里道，“那些后卫会追着他的翘屁股跑，像猎豹捕食幼鹿一样把他扑倒，他们会围起来把他摁在草皮上操。”

“但我们会保护好他的，他会安安全全地待在更衣室里，做我们的小宠物。”里奥抚摸克里斯的脸颊，动作几乎称得上温柔，“对手的后卫再想操他也碰不到一根手指，他只能被我们上。”

“他们都会用着火的眼神看着他，但他会是我们专属的更衣室小婊子。”加里喘了一口气，抽出来射在了克里斯脸上，克里斯被突然射到脸上的温热液体吓懵了，过了几十秒才反应过来发生了什么。他急忙抹下脸颊上的精液，一丝不苟地咽了下去——他只记得这是客人的要求。

这下连加里和里奥都有点被惊到了，“真是个乖孩子。”

突然，门打开了。突如其来的响声把克里斯吓了一跳，后穴不自觉地缩紧，韦恩猝不及防地被他夹得射了出来。

“你们把我留在发布会陪爵爷应付那帮记者，在这儿享受得倒是不错。”一个成熟强硬的声音响起。

“看来那帮记者把你缠得够紧，我们都快搞完一轮了。”加里说，“不过你也不用抱怨，我们可是帮你好好调教了半天。”

罗伊抬起克里斯的脸，刚刚韦恩又把他操射了一次，他几乎精疲力竭了，脸颊靠在手掌上无意识地磨蹭。他已经很累了，但还是强迫自己满足客人的需求。

“他的眼罩都湿透了。”罗伊道，“看来你们让他哭得够呛。”

“我们可让他流了不少水。”瑞恩戏谑道。

“为什么不把这碍事的眼罩摘了？他肯定有双漂亮眼睛。”范尼伸手就要摘掉克里斯眼睛上的领带。

罗伊不客气地拦住了他的手，“是啊，让他的漂亮眼睛看清楚我们每一个人，然后明天太阳报头版就是咱们的脸了，爵爷会挨个剥我们的皮。”

“不过，”曼联的队长解下围巾，代替领带覆住了克里斯的视线，“红色还是和他更配。”

红色的围巾，印着曼联的队徽，长长地蜿蜒在克里斯蜜色的身躯上。克里斯的上衣和短裤早被丢到了角落，全身上下只有沾上了白色精液的黑色球袜，他脱力地靠着里奥，看上去更像是个更衣室里的漂亮宝贝了。

“你说的没错。”加里挑了挑眉。他们都笑了起来。

今夜他们是真正的赢家，他们赢了比赛，还有很长的夜晚要和这个男孩度过，就像他们玩的足球，性爱也是集体运动——毕竟，分享总是让食物更美味。

（五）

克里斯睫毛颤动的一瞬，浑身上下传来的酸痛就彻底摧毁了他的睡意。他艰难地想爬起身，尝试了几次都失败了——他就像是小女孩们最喜欢的洋娃娃，因为备受大家喜爱而被玩弄得残破不堪。

眼睛上的遮挡物不知何时已被取下，克里斯艰难地从柔软的大床上挣扎起来——昨天的另一个战场，他的身体已经被清理干净了——他绝对忘不了被抱在大理石台上做的那几次，还有浴室的墙壁，他的额头都磕红了。但浑身的青紫和暧昧的红痕却是洗不掉的，克里斯几乎不敢看自己的身体。

他好不容易才从角落里找到了自己的衣服——并不太脏，因为性爱开始没多久它就被丢到一旁了。克里斯蹲下身去捡地面上散落的钞票——他甚至弯不下腰。他越捡越心惊，他本来已经觉得自己很辛苦了，可面对这么多钱，还是觉得受之有愧——昨夜他已经尽全力去配合了，但又一轮后再也承受不了更多，只能不停哭着告饶。但客人们反而更加兴奋，一直到他嗓子都哭哑了也不肯放过他。他从这个怀抱被扯到那个怀抱，四面都是坚硬强壮的男性躯体，他们每个都超出常人的身强体壮，精力多得似乎永远用不完。最后克里斯累到失去意识昏了过去，没能陪客人玩到尽兴——他以为自己这个不合格的服务者不会得到这么多报酬。

“天呐克里斯！你终于回来了！这都快中午了！”玛丽冲过来紧紧地抱住他，“我还想要不要报警⋯⋯”她正好压在克里斯后腰的淤青上，克里斯面部一阵扭曲。

“我没事，”他的屁股还隐隐作痛，喉咙嘶哑灼痛，“真的，没什么。我很好。”

他把钱递给玛丽。

玛丽长大嘴巴，好半天说不出话来。反应过来后，她狠狠地拍了一下克里斯的屁股，“妈的，老娘怎么就没遇到过这种好事！一个晚上⋯⋯”她又瞟了钱袋一眼，深吸了口气，“⋯⋯我的天！”

“你小子真是天杀的好运！整个红灯区的都会嫉妒得恨不得捅死你，我要是能碰上一次，以后还站什么街！⋯⋯这是什么？”玛丽掂起克里斯脖子上那条红色围巾。

“呃，算是纪念品？”克里斯拉高围巾挡住泄露出的红痕，“昨天晚上的好像是群曼联球迷。”

克里斯把治疗后剩下的钱和玛丽分了，然后只身前往西班牙——曼彻斯特有太多复杂的回忆。几年的辛苦打拼后，他终于开创了不错的事业。

“你好⋯⋯呃，怎么了吗？”克里斯疑惑地看向这次的合作伙伴，对方长久的凝视让他有些不知所措。

合作对象是个很有名气的球员，同时经营着几家公司，海蓝色的眼睛让克里斯莫名有些眼熟。

克里斯不由得再次打量了一番对方老板——棕色头发，蓝色眼睛，相当高的个子，他确定自己没有认识过这样的人。“皮克先生？”

杰拉德.皮克意味深长地笑了。

PS

皮主席找人是因为当时是新来的，知名度比较低，而且是外国球员，不容易被球迷认出来

曼联老大哥们统一用名字互相称呼，一方面是互相比较熟，一方面是防止被认出来，遮住眼睛原因也是同样

加里——內维尔，瑞恩——吉格斯，里奥——费迪南德，范尼——范尼斯特鲁伊，韦恩——鲁尼，罗伊——基恩，geri——皮克  
（除了小胖和主席外，当年都是对小小上下其手过的老大哥）

做事后清理和善后的是亲哥费迪南德

小小罗刚到曼联不懂英语一直是我的一大萌点。当初和加里內维尔一起赛后采访，连confident都听不懂的小小罗真的萌cry！

早就想让曼联老大哥们搞一搞小小罗了——毕竟小小当年经常被大哥们欺♂负，今日终于得偿所愿！

爵爷对不起！！！


End file.
